koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Keiji Maeda/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Keiji Maeda. Samurai Warriors *"Here we go!" *"Why are tigers strong?!" *"Because they are born that way!" *"Alright, let's do this!" *"Let's not leave with any regrets!" *"The stronger they are the harder they fall!" *"There! I got another one!" *"Good going!" *"We better get a move on too!" *"You've got skill I'll give you that." *"You chose the wrong day to mess with me!" *"Someone's on a roll today!" *"This could get ugly..." *"One last hurrah!" *"Sorry, can you help me out here?" *"Heh! We're not fighting amateurs here." *"This isn't a game here! Use your head!" *"Sorry for the hassle." *"Don't make it too easy for me!" *"Let's make this one to remember!" *"Hah! Nice moves you got there!" *"This was fun! Catch you later!" *"This ain't a bad place to die..." *"You haven't seen power until you've faced me!" *"Now that's entertainment!" *"You don't know what you're dealing with!" Samurai Warriors 2 *"You look tough! C'mon! Let's draw a crowd!" *"This is the power of Keiji Maeda!" *"Time to stir things up around here!" *"This was fun! Catch you later!" *"Alright! Let's go spill some guts!" *"Aww man, I'm not gonna die here am I?" *"Looks like I'm not the only wild one here today!" *"Nice! Let's make a mess of this place!" Empires Expansion *"Here it comes!" *"Lets go crazy!" *"Now that is more like it!" *"You're out of here!" *"Tough enemy huh, keep hacking away at him!" *"The enemy soldiers go squish, squish, squish!" *"Ah man, I'm not going to die here am I?" *"This is bad, huh, at least I'll die doing what I love best!" *"You're going to get stabbed all over the place if you don't get back here!" *"Ha, there goes another one!" *"Its time like this that it really pays to be crazy!" *"Thought you were winning didn't you? Wrong!" *"All right, bring on the excitement!" *"That's right! I'm the stuff of legend!" *"Well well, ain't you the shining one!" *"Yeah! I'm on fire!" *"That was fun! I'll see you later!" *"Whoops! Looks like I got a little carried away." *"Sorry, even I'm not perfect." *"This base belongs to Keiji Maeda!" *"There goes one of our bases." *"That'll show them Yukimura, ha ha ha ha!" *"Huh, I guess fighting for a purpose has its benefits too." *"Thanks, I owe you one pal!" *"Yay, that's how you do it!" *"Looks like I am not the only wild one here today!" *"Nice! Let's make a mess of this place!" *"All right, let's go spill some guts!" *"Come on! Whoever wastes the most punks wins!" *"Yay! Now we get to push back!" *"Awe, don't die yet, there's such fun to be had!" *"That's the spirit! Keep it up just like that!" *"Huh, looks like you saved me." *"That's some strength you've got there boy!" *"Don't tell anyone you saw me like this, o.k.?" *"What are you doing here? you belong dead!" *"You lookin' for a real fight? you found one!" *"You look like you'll be fun to bang heads with!" *"You look tough, come on, lets draw a crowd!" *"Hey, your head is going to look great on the end of my spear!" *"Alright, time to cause some serious damage!" *"Not bad... lets do this against sometime, huh?" *"Huh, they think they have a chance? Well... better set them strait!" *"Even numbers? this is going to be too easy!" *"Lots and lots of bad guys versus me... sounds like a fair fight." *"Back off fellas! lets go home with our lives." *"It's all good now, Keiji Maeda is here!" *"hoho, I'm ready to tear this place up." *"We make a good team, don't we?" *"Thanks, lets do that again sometime." *"Alright, who is going to save me from imminent doom?" *"I think I'll try one of these fancy, shmancy tactics." *"Hahaha, that's so funny... I think I'll break your face!" *"What? You want to fight me? Take a number!" *"Your coming with me pal!" *"As long as I am captured, do you mind if I take a nap?" *"I'm switching sides, bet you didn't expect that!" *"That base looks like its ready to party!" *"O.k, who should I pick a fight with next!" *"This base is property of me, stay back!" *"I think I'll be a nice guy today and help out a friend." *"I'll be right here by this base if you need me." *"I'm going to take a breather before going nuts again, o.k.?" *"Whoo, I'm getting dizzy... I think I will sit down for a bit." *"Start crushing them!" *"Lets see some defense! *"Get over here!" *"O.k, do whatever you want!" *"I thought I felt a draft, our back is wide open!" *"You called the right guy for the job!" *"I'll keep death a bay for ya!" *"What say you and me go wild together?" *"Follow me! I'll teach you a thing or three!" *"I'm going to do my thing, you keep stuff safe back here!" *"I came here to fight! Defense is your job, o.k.?" *"We're hot on your tail!" *"If you want to fight the mighty Keiji, I'm right here!" *"This isn't as fun as usual, I'll see you later." *"Hey, I'm not done with you yet!" *"Be as tough as you can be!" *"Faster then a speeding ninja!" *"Lets all go crazy together now!" *"Hey, your so stupid that... that... uhhh... Yay! Stupid!" *"I'm Keiji Maeda and I am crazier then all of yas!" Xtreme Legends Expansion *"Pretty impressive, champ!" Samurai Warriors 3 *"Time to stir things up around here!" *"Here we come!" *"Win or lose, I'll give it all I've got!" *"Here it comes!" *"That's more like it!" *"Score another victory for the great Keiji Maeda!" *"Haha! Another has fallen before me!" *"I'm just getting warmed up!" *"Hah! That was almost too easy!" *"This fight was more enjoyable than I thought!" *"Now you can see why I have the reputation I do!" Warriors Orochi *"Mwa ha ha ha!" *"Chew on this!" *"Here it comes!" *"Let's go crazy!" *"Now that's more like it!" *"Time to rock!" *"Hah! There goes another one!" *"That's right! I'm the stuff of legend!" *"Well, well, ain't you the shiny one!" *"Yeah! You're the best Three Kingdoms hero ever!" *"Excellent! Way to tear up the battlefield!" *"Looks like I'm not the only wild one here today!" *"Nice! Let's make a mess of this place!" *"Aw, man... I'm not gonna die here, am I?" *"Awfully kind of you to lend me a hand!" *"Thanks! I owe ya one, pal!" *"You look tough. C'mon, let's draw a crowd!" *"Better than I expected. Nice!" *"Ah... this is a pretty death..." *"That'll show 'em, Yukimura! Ha ha ha!" *"That's the spirit! Keep it up just like that!" *"Heh, looks like you saved me." *"Huh. I guess fightin' for a purpose has its benefits, too." *"That's some strength you got there, boy." *"Don't tell anyone you saw me like this, okay?" *"You gots to be stupid to challenge a guy like Zhang Fei!" *"Whoo! Zhang Fei's hot tonight!" *"Let's do some damage together, shall we?" *"You better take cover when Gan Ning comes to town!" *"Fightin's in your blood, no doubt about that!" *"Welcome to the party, pal!" *"I've been waitin' my whole life for a fight like this." *"Heh. Didn't expect any less!" *"If anyone had to kill me... I'm glad it was you..." *"You look a good bit crazy yourself there, pal!" *"That was some good brawlin'! Catch ya later!" *"That was fun... Except for maybe the dying part..." *"Wanna test your strength in the big leagues, little fella?" *"Ha ha, that was a blast! Thanks!" *"Conquered by the "Little Conqueror..." What a drag..." Warriors Orochi 2 *"Bring on the blades and blood!" *"Make way!" *"Let's go crazy!" *"The stage is set - let's give the audience something to remember!" *"How many victims is it gonna take to satisfy you, Orochi?" *"There's nothing quite as satisfying as fighting alongside you, big guy!" *"You came to help me? What, are you going soft?" *"You're flyin' high now, boy!" *"Nice goin', Masamune!" *"Thanks, pal. I owe you one." *"Well, if it isn't my kindly old uncle. Don't go easy on me, y'hear?" *"You've still got it..." *"Nice going, old man. Too good for me..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"Let's enjoy this battle!" *"And the curtain drops, just as things were getting interesting!" *"Now you'll see why I'm considered the greatest ruffian around!" *"That was fun! I only wish it didn't end so soon!" *"Haha! Was that good or what?!" *"I want you to have this! Hey, don't mention it!" *"Haha! Great job!" *"Haha! You almost had it!" *"I mowed down dozens of chumps in the last battle! Next time, I'm planning on doing even better!" *"Ahh... I'm bored. I really need to get out there and get into a fight or I'm likely to go crazy!" *"The battlefield is the only place I can be myself. That's why I couldn't be happier when I'm out there!" *"Haha! Choosing the right person to share it with is as important as the wine itself." *"Haha! Another has fallen before me!" *"That's right! I'm the stuff of legend!" *"Whoa! I must say, I'm impressed!" *"Have you finally gotten past me, Uncle? That makes you an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"Masamune, looks like the Dragon has become an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"Xingcai, no one hops around the battlefield like you. You're a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Katsuie, you got the makings of an Unrivaled Warrior!" *"Know this - I'm not afraid to die!" *"A death match against myself? Not a bad idea at all. Should be a blast!" *"That's what I call making a mark!" *"I loved the way you mowed them down." *"I'm sorry to have to drag you into this." *"Wow! Are you here to get me out of trouble?" *"There's nothing cooler than mortal combat!" *"Nice fight..." *"You can take care of yourself, Uncle!" *"Uncle, you really came here to keep me safe?" *"Now you're really flying, Masamune!" *"Is the Dragon here to save the day?" *"Looks like combat is second nature to you, Xingcai!" *"No way, don't tell me you were worried about me!" *"Katsuie, you sure know how to bring it!" *"I owe you a huge thanks!" *"You really showed me something. I'd like to see some of those other big shots do that." *"That's what I call fighting. You definitely made the grade out there." *"Sorry I messed up like that. Let's get our kicks beating the enemy to a pulp!" *"You'd bail me out like that? Man, I'm touched!" *"Nothing more glorious than a fight to the death! When the opponent is you, then it's twice as good!" *"That was some battle. If we both survive long enough, let's do it again!" *"You really know what you're doing, Uncle! I'm gonna have to stay a few more steps ahead of you." *"You're helping me out here, Uncle? Looks like I can't afford to let up." *"That's showing them, Masamune! Don't tell me finally the Dragon's taken flight!" *"Has the Dragon swooped down to save me? Then let's rise up and crush these clowns!" *"That's what I call fighting, Xingcai! You might have surpassed your old man already!" *"You really came here to save my skin? Looks like you caught me with my pants down." *"That's sending a message, Katsuie! The way you beat them to a pulp, I bet even the lords of hell were shocked." *"Thanks a ton. For now, I better rely on that devilish heart of yours." *"Great stuff! Just don't go too crazy. The world would be a boring place without you." *"There's never a dull moment watching you fight!" *"You dropped in to help me? No wonder I always look up to you!" *"I knew you'd make it. A great warrior can sense these things." *"I guess no words are needed here. Alright! To the death!!" *"I couldn't control my emotions. I still need to toughen up a bit." *"Looks like you were made to play this part, Uncle. Good thing you're the head of the Maeda family!" *"I was positive you'd come, Uncle! It's time we showed these fools how the Maeda family fights!" *"I like how cool you are in the face of battle. Team up with me, One-Eyed Dragon, and you'll fly so high!" *"Thanks a lot, Masamune. I guess a miscreant should know the dangers he brings upon himself." *"I just love the way you fight! I get all excited watching you do some damage!" *"You like to stick your nose into things, don't you? I kind of like that about you." *"Let's fight to the bitter end! I think I know all about the spirit of war that burns inside the Devil Shibata!" *"I knew I didn't have to say anything and you'd still show up. Now join me as I mess these people up!" *"Alright! Let's get this party started!" *"Hah, now this is an exciting development!" *"I'm really having fun now! Time to go wild!" *"Uncle, we'll not stand on ceremony today!" *"I always knew you were good, but I'm not satisfied yet!" *"You're catching up to me! So I need to go on further ahead!" *"Aha! Can I play the part of the dragon slayer?" *"You're good, Masamune! Now see if you can keep up with me!" *"Okay, playtime's over. Let's see if you can handle me when I'm serious, Dragon!" *"Will you join me in this dance of blades, my lady?" *"You don't look much like him, but you definitely fight like Zhang Fei's daughter." *"Hah! You're even stronger than your father! I need to get serious here!" *"Aha! Can I play the part of the demon slayer?" *"Katsuie, your fighting spirit is palpable. It's almost as if you are the guardian to hell itself!" *"There's still much I wish to accomplish. You can go on ahead to the afterlife without me!" *"I'm always ready for a fight!" *"Haha! Okuni, you'll never change!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"Time to go wild!" *"Let's do this in style, Xiahou Yuan!" *"Haha! Ready to go, Lu Su?" *"The drifting cloud returns from his journey, having enhanced his strength! I'm not just stronger, but flashier now! I can't wait to show off in battle!" *"Hahaha, we've collected a bunch of oddballs here, all so willing to join me on my wanderings! I can't wait to perform with them in battle again!" Pokémon Conquest *"Time to get down and dirty!" *"Let's tear up the battlefield!" *"Okay! Looks like it's our turn!" *"Still not up, eh..." *"You still can't move...?" *"Right. Let's clinch this thing." *"This ain't looking so great..." *"Hey! (Attack)!" *"(Item) time!" *"Set your faces to stunned!" *"You and I will change the world, (Pokémon)!" *"Come back again sometime, (Pokémon)!" *"A battle for the fate of the kingdom... Come on, (Pokémon)! Let's do this in style!" *"Well, at least we had some fun, eh?" *"Well, you gotta roll with the punches." *"Whoa, you're good. I'm pretty taken with you..." *"So now you know why they call me Ransei's Greatest Warrior, eh?" *"Yup! How 'bout a round of applause for Ransei's Greatest Warrior?" *"I can almost taste it... A battle for the ages is about to begin!" *"Who're we gonna run into, I wonder..." *"This is our third battle here... But this one has got our name on it! Let's take them down in style..." *"Excellent! I just hope I don't cause you too much trouble." *"Man alive, am I bored..." *"It's been a long while since I've been in battle... I think I'm forgetting how to do it!" *"I get itchy feet if I stay in one place for too long, you know..." *"Oh... Well, thanks for taking good care of me." *"So... I was kinda thinking that I'd like to go on a training trip to strengthen my bond with (Pokémon). That's okay with you, right?" *"Thing is, I'd like to try to meet some different kinds of Pokémon! It's okay to take a little trip, right?" *"Great! All right, I'm off!" *"Well, that's a real shame." *"Guess who's back! The trip turned out just as I hoped it would... And (Pokémon) and I got pretty close, you know!" *"Hey, I'm back! That was the journey of a lifetime! Just how I hoped it would be. And look, I met (Pokémon)!" *"Huh? Looks like I've got the shivers. I think I must have caught a cold. Be great if I had some medicine..." *"Huh? Looks like I've got the shivers. Must have caught that cold that's been going around. Be great if I had some medicine..." *"This must be hay fever... Could sure do with some hayfever pills..." *"Yup, it sure is hot... But (Pokémon) is looking better than ever!" *"Yup, there's definitely a chill in the air... But (Pokémon) looks happier than ever!" *"But just look at (Pokémon)! Full of beans!" *"Wow, perfect timing! Let's get ourselves some useful items." *"Wait a minute... Isn't that her, there?" *"Hey, (Pokémon)! There's something about you that's different from other Pokémon... Do you catch my drift? I feel like battles are gonna be way more fun with you around, (Pokémon)! I'm counting on you!" *"(Pokémon)... You're even stronger than you were before... It's like this is fate!" *"When you and I are together, (Pokémon), no one can stop us!" *"Yeah, (Pokémon) hasn't been around since morning..." *"Hey! You're back! What? This is for me?" *"Huh? What's going on with (Pokémon)?" *"Ha! Good stuff!" *"Hey, it's tough to leave you, (Pokémon). But we'll see each other again, I'm sure!" *"Well, we're picking up an ally or two, aren't we! But the real battle begins now! Let's try and get as many as we can, (Pokémon)!" *"I'd say we're doing pretty well in terms of gathering allies! The Pokémon seem to be pretty pleased on that score as well!" *"Hey, I heard the news! You've got 50 Warriors in your army! The Pokémon are pleased as anything to have so many pals around." *"Hey, that sounds like me! Let's take a look, (Pokémon)." *"Man, it'd be great if I could show this sight to people from other kingdoms..." *"Okay! This is a perfect chance to hunt down some Warriors from other kingdoms to join us. C'mon, (Pokémon)!" *"Well then! No time to waste!" *"Argh, too bad! You can't link with that kind of Pokémon until you can get to (Kingdom)..." *"What's that racket over there?" *"Man, this is neat! I feel like this year's bound to turn out okay now! Don't you reckon, (Pokémon)?" *"Great going! They've understood how much you care about 'em! Even the Pokémon seem happy!" *"Sheesh, just look at how angry they all look! Even the Pokémon are down in the mouth..." *"They aren't gonna have their way with us! We gotta show them who's boss! C'mon, (Pokémon)!" *"Yep, that's right! When it comes to power, there's nobody that can beat me!" *"Man... I never thought I'd be recognized for my wisdom, I must say..." *"Oh, you've got a soft spot for me, have you?" *"This is a really great honor. Isn't it, (Pokémon)!" *"Right, what'll it be?" *"Just leave it to me!" *"All right! I'll do everything that I can." *"Huh? Done with me already?" *"Let's do this thing, (Pokémon)!" *"Take whichever one you want, (Pokémon)!" *"Well, now this is a tough choice..." *"Right, let's get cracking!" *"Nice work." *"Impressive." *"Excellent!" *"No..." *"That's no good..." *"Oops!" *"Right! What shall we make?" *"Man, what's with all this junk? Can't we find some use for it?" *"Now this feels good!" *"Huh? So, I just push this button?" *"What the...! Something's happening to me..." *"Hey, it looks like I'm even stronger than before!" *"Hey, sorry to spring this on you guys, but I'm really impressed by you... I think I wanna appoint you as the Four Guardians of our army!" *"Hey, guys! I'm counting on you to help make this army the best it can be!" *"Man, the guys in (Leader)'s army are getting a bit too big for their boots... Better put them in their place, eh?" *"Oh, man... I must really be losing my edge..." Kessen *"Who will join me in the dance of combat?" Category:Quotes